Channel 5
Channel 5 is a space broadcasting channel in the Space Channel 5 series. As its name implies, it is the fifth Channel in the galaxy. Channel 5 is one of the seven known Channels in the era of Space Channel 5, and is famous for being the main protagonist's channel. Thanks to its main reporter, the Channel has become very popular around the universe, with a huge amount of ratings. Channel 5 logo consists of a blue "5", within a blue satellite-monitor-like shape. The channel's signature move is a "5" done with the right hand, as Ulala frequently does at reports' end. Employees *'Blank', former Channel 5 CEO. Was the station's chief for a long time, but was replaced after the Morolian incident. His appearance in Part 2 implies that he might still have a job at the station. *'Space Michael', Star News Station reporter. Became the new station chief in Part 2. *'Fuse', Channel 5 director, directs the main reporter and her co-worker. 35 years-old, it is unknown for how long he has been working at Channel 5. Briefly "murdered" in Part 2, he was replaced by the main reporter's co-worker. Driver of the Astrobeat. *'Ulala', Channel 5 main reporter. Age 22, works for the station although how long in unknown. Is a huge hit with the galaxy's audience. Excellent dancer. *'Noize', Operator. Ulala's co-worker and Fuse's assistant. Teenager, very skilled in technology stuff. Driver of the Astrobeat Jr. since Part 2. *'Brent Suzuki', Channel 5 main newscaster on Star News Station, usually seen with his co-host, Valala. *'Valala Petrie', Channel 5 newscaster, with her co-host, Brent. *'Lucy LeBeaux', Channel 5 Information. *'Lance Sterling', Channel 5 staff, seen during the technical difficulties display. *'Cecil Aroma', seen in the studios, but his job at the station remains unknown. *'Xiao Xing Lum', former martial artist, working on a Cooking Show in Channel 5. *'Space Cheerleaders' **'Space Cheerleading Captain', leading the cheerleaders on the “Go! Go! Channel 5!” show. Support for Ulala and other Channel staff members. **'Hitomi' **'Futaba' **'Mimi' **'Yoshiko' **'Satsuki' **'Moonie' *'Channel 5 Policebot', Channel 5 Security Robot, still working even though a new version has been created since the Morolian Incident. *'Evila Upgraded', new version of the Channel 5 Security Bot, copy of the former Evila. *'Jaguar', formerly a Channel 5 reporter, 10 years prior the event of the first game. *'Morolians', although not being real members of the Channel 5 staff, they appear on-screen to rise the ratings of the Channel. In that way, they are contributors of the Channel 5 studios. Studio Main article: Channel 5 Headquarters Because of Channel HQ's destruction at the end of the Report 4, it is unknown how the Channel will work in the future. TV Shows *'Ulala's Swingin' Report Show', hosted by Ulala, this is the top-rated show of Channel 5. *'News Flash', although it is not a real TV show, it acts as a breaking-news banner of sorts. *'Tasty Cookin'', a Cooking show, featuring Xiao Xing Lum. *'Go! Go! Channel 5!' (Go Go Cheergirls! 'in the Japanese version), stated as a ''"Channel 5's hit morning show", is hosted by the Space Cheerleaders, to give support to Ulala and other staff members. *'''Alien Up Down Quiz! *'Star News Station', hosted by Brent and Valala. *'News Missile' *'Good Morning Ulala' *'Space News' *'Anime (New Moonwalker)' *'Chief Michael's Tonight It's Super Beat It!' *'SEGA Rally Championship', which is also a reference to the video game of the same name. *'Daily Report 11:30' *'Short News' *'Soccer Space League' *'Sports News 23:25' *'Maikou's Space English' Gallery Studio_2.jpg|Channel 5 station. ME0000148202_2.jpg|Ditto. Space_Channel_5_logo.png|Original and actual logo. 2nd logo.png|2nd logo, seen on the station's outside. Also seen in the news studio's background. evila logo.png|Variation of the original logo, seen on Evila's chest. white lebeaux.png|Variation of the original logo, seen on Lucy LeBeaux's outfit. sch5.png|Space Channel 5's logo shown on the VMU of the dreamcast from the first game. Category:TV Stations